


marijuana man..

by La_Rata



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 23:19:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Rata/pseuds/La_Rata





	marijuana man..

I can’t even begin to wonder what my life would be like if I weren’t getting high with Sans in the bathroom of Grillby’s. I’ve slumped up against the tiled wall and crossed my legs Indian style. It became something of a hot box within the room, and I can’t keep a thought longer than ten seconds. He sits across from me, eyes glazed and facing upwards. His mouth is slightly agape and I don’t stop myself from staring. He looks so blissful, so unaware and tranquil. We didn’t share a word since we got here. We didn’t need to. It’s an unspoken process of looking at each other and knowing exactly what the other was yearning for.

I don’t have a reason to be here personally, but I’m well aware that Sans was in a hell of a mood. He’s one of the only ones here who can tell when the world resets, and it always takes a toll on him. I don’t know what happened last time, I don’t much need to know. All I know is that he wants to forget and he wants me there to forget with him. Who am I to object?

My only problem with this is that we always have to come to Grillby’s bathroom. A public bathroom, where people are drinking more than eating. Sans is good friends with the owner, which means that one of the only privileges that he gets is to get high with no disturbances. My problem specifically is that I’m well aware that there must be a bunch of monsters outside trying to take a piss in something white. And I’m not talking about snow. 

Snowdin is a good community. It’s a little beyond gross when some kid accidentally steps in a patch of yellow snow. And it always snows. I roll my head to face Sans because I thought I heard him say something. … “Why do you put up with this so much?” He demurs, closing his eyes. His mouth stays agape however. I stare at him and try to think of what he may mean by that. I eventually say, in something of an unintentional whisper, “Whaddya mean?” He rolls his head to the side and opens his eyes, sending me an analytical look. “I mean, you sit here and put up with my shit all the time. Why?” I can’t help the laugh that I let out, chuckling and smiling at possibly one of the best jokes he’s made yet. And it wasn’t even on purpose this time. 

“Do you insinuate that I only get high with you because you want me to?” I giggle at the idea. He pauses and casts his gaze to the side. He begins to fumble for his sentence. “Wh- I m-“ But I cut him off to reassure him. “Because I do. Partially. I also enjoy just getting high with you.” He cracks a smile at this and he no longer has a look of confusion on his face. I let my eyes fall to my left hand, which is laying on the cold floor empty. After a moment he finally mutters a “sorry.” We make eye contact and I say, “What for?” “For everything, I guess.”

I don’t say anything. I don’t suppose I need to. I only crawl over to his side of the room and sit next to him. I put my head on his shoulder and say, lowly, “It’s not your fault. You know that.” If his face weren’t already blue from simply being in this hot boxed room, it is now. He shuffles down so that we are in a more comfortable position and doesn’t respond. Only digests the information I’ve already told him countless times prior. I grab his hand and intertwine it with my own. At this point I’m pretty sure he fell asleep, and I begin finding it harder and harder to not follow suit.


End file.
